oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 Episode 12
The opening scene before opening theme is the adaptation of Chapter 8 of Volume 10 while the rest is from Volume 11 ( which is not yet released at the time of this episodes broadcast). Synopsis Hachiman meets with Haruno one day after being called out and learns that the Yukino that they've all come to know may just be a persona she invented. The Soubu students turn their attention towards Valentine's Day and the excitement causes Hina and Saki to seek help with making homemade chocolates from the Service Club along with Isshiki and Yumiko, who intend to give theirs to Hayato. Since Hayato had decided not to accept chocolates from anyone, Hachiman concludes that they would need an excuse to force him to accept them. This prompts Isshiki enlist the Student Council in throwing a joint Cooking Class event with Kaihin General. The event turns out to be a huge success in bringing everyone together and Shizuka expresses her content with the growth that Hachiman has made as an individual since expanding his social circle.Yukino and Yui later present Hachiman with their chocolates but Haruno shatters their moment together claiming it to be a facade. As the three walk home later that night, they suddenly encounter Yukino's mother and Yui and Hachiman get a glimpse at Yukino's struggle for individuality in her family's shadow. This leaves Hachiman with the impression that they all have yet to find their true selves hidden behind their personas. Plot The episode opens with Haruno and Hachiman meeting at an open cafe where Haruno questions Hachiman about Yukino's career path choice, Hachiman refuse to reveal it. But Haruno seems to figure out something and criticizes Yukino for being the same just like in the past. When Hachiman questions her about the reason for it. Haruno states that it wasn't trust that Yukino has for Hachiman but is something more sinister. The next day in the class, members of Hayama's clique were excited and makes hints for their desire for the valentine chocolate. Tobe reveals that Hayato is reluctant to accept any valentine chocolate which attracts the attention of Yumiko .Yui explains her agreement. Since she feels that receiving chocolates from a stranger is weird. Yumiko agrees to it be a clingy act which causes Yui to glance at Hachiman who was exiting the class. Hachiman recalls Yui's request just then Yui catch up to him on his way to the service club. Hachiman asked if Yui is free in the upcoming days, hinting for the promised date which made her blush and answer to think about it. In the service club, they find Iroha who was tired of waiting for him. Iroha questions whether Hachiman like sweets, understanding the reason behind her words, Hachiman answers that Hayama will take anything. Yui informs about Hayato's decision of not taking any chocolate which freaks Iroha again question Hachiman if he likes sweet to which Yui and Yukino both answers for him. Iroha brings up her idea of making handmade courtesy chocolate and teases Hachiman if he is going to receive any this year, but Yui explains that he will get this year which attracts the attention of both Yukino and Iroha. But Hachiman brushes it off as he will receive from Komachi to which Iroha says that he is a siscon and is into younger girls though he angrily denies this accusation. Just then, Yumiko and Hina enters with the request of helping Yumiko make valentine cookies, Hina once again forces her hobby on to Hachiman. Yumiko feels it to be difficult to help them since Hayma refuses to take any valentine chocolate. Just then Hachiman spots Saki in the door, She later explains her request relating to chocolate making which makes Yumiko to poke fun at her intensifying the tension between them. Saki later explains in detail of helping her sister making chcolate. Hachiman plots a scheme to force Hayama to accept the valentine chocolate as a pretext. Iroha plans an event and proposes that all the requesters can be taught under it and she contacts Vice president through phone only to find it to be done by themselves. Yui was asked to assist Yukino while Hachiman was again asked to taste their cookies. Then the scene shift to the community centre where Tamanawa explains his idea of long lasting relationship between their school, after the success of their previous event and was shocked to see the service club members, indicating that Iroha slyly included them without informing Tamanawa. When Hachiman questions Kaihin sougou school's involvement, Iroha answers that they will take care of the budget and will lessen their problems by colloboration which shocked the service club members but Yukino was surprised by Iroha's capability. Haruno was invited by Iroha to the event, while Saki brought her little sister to the place and Yukino was teaching Yumiko to make hand made chocolate. Hayama privately praises Hachiman for his idea since it provides a way for everyone to be their self in an inconspicuous way and later brushes it off as Tobe seems to be on cloud nine from receiving Valentine chocolate from Hina. Hachiman answers him that he didn't care about chocolate or Tobe and especially Tobe. Causing Hayato to laugh Hachiman visits Iroha who seems to be doing good on her own after her usual rejection of Hachiman, Iroha feeds Hachiman a spoon of chocolate syrup and ask of his opinion causing him to blush. While the entire time Kaihin Sogou High school members were listening to Tamanawa's usual spat. Kaori asks Hachiman for any extra mould from Hachiman which he provides her. She thanks him and appears deep in thought about something before she asks the latter whether she has given Hachiman any valentine chocolate in the past, thus attracting the shocked and jealousy stares from Yui, Yukino, Iroha, Saki and Tamanawa. Hachiman replies negatively to Kaori, to which she promises to give him some this year. Haruno also questions Hayama about the time he received valentine chocolate from Yukino, this too attracts shocked reaction from Yumiko, Iroha and Hachiman who tries to keep his composure which is noted by both Yui and Yukino. But Hayato answer that the incident took place during the time of elementary school and that Yukino gave chocolate to both himself and Haruno thus relieving the tension. Haruno later questions Yukino if she was going to give any valentine chocolate to someone but Yukino says that it was not Haruno's business. But Haruno reads the meaning behind her words and states that someone is going to receive chocolates as Yukino did not deny it. In that instant Yukino knocks over a bowl attracting the attention of the whole room.Yukino blushes and faces Hachiman to apologize. The both of them then went to pick up the bowl, again Yukino fumbles. Yui picks up the bowl and claims that her way of handling utensils are top notch and Yukino has a long way to go. Thus she losens up the atmosphere but Haruno wasn't pleased by the site. Later everyone is shown to distribute and enjoy the chocolates. Shizuka praises Hachiman for doing a good job and express her content to see Hachiman's social circle grow. She also express her happiness to see them grow up close and personal as she cannot watch over them forever. But Hachiman feels that not to be growth but in fact to be running around in circles. Yui offers Hachiman some chocolate as he was apprehensive to eat Yui's cooking though Yukino adds that she too worked on those chocolate which assures Hachiman. The girls watch nervously at Hachiman for the result and Hachiman thanks them for the chocolates. But Haruno questions if this is the genuine thing that Hachiman desires and adds that all the three of them are boring in a cold voice. Hachiman recalls that it was new experience for him and he decides to live with it. But Haruno rubbed it in his face with the words she said in the open cafe. As the three of them walks to Yukino's apartment they see Yukino's mom waiting to discuss about Yukino's future. Yukino's mom begans to questions Yukino for being late and began to blame herself for letting it go this far. Yui tries her hand by explaining it to be a student council job. Yukino's mom thanks Yui and also threw words with hidden meanings to Yui. Yukino promises to explain things to her mother and requested that she go home for today. As they leave to their respective home, Hachiman offers to walk Yui home but Yui states that it wouldn't be fair of her. Hachiman wonders where to find the GENIUNE things. Major events * Haruno explains to Hachiman that his relationship with Yukino is not genuine but it was a sinister * The class is immersed in the mood of valentine and Hayato was relutant to accept any valentine chocolate * Iroha, Yumiko, Hina and Saki request to the service club to help them in making valentine chocolate * The Sobhu High and Kaihin Sougou School forms another colloboration event by the instigation of Iroha for making valentine chocolate * Kaori promises to give valentine chocolate for Hachiman which attracts jealousy of Yukino, Yui, Iroha, Saki and Tamanawa. * The event becomes a success but Haruno states her opinion of the service club members not being Genuine. * Awkwardness is felt between the members, they walk together to Yukino's apartment and finds Yukino's mom waiting for Yukino to question about her future choice. * Yui refuses Hachiman to walk her open stating that it wouldn't be fair.Hachiman wonders if they still need to find Genuine Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Ooka * Yamato * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Iroha Isshiki * Saki Kawasaki * Keika Kawasaki * Haruno Yukinoshita * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Saika Totsuka * Meguri Shiromeguri * Former Vice president(Unnamed) * Former Secretary(Unnamed) * Vice president (Iroha talking through phone) * Mrs.Yukinoshita(Yukino's mom) * Sobu High School Student ** Class 2F Students * Kaihin Sougou High school students ** Student council members ** Kaori Orimoto ** Tamanawa Location Japan # Chiba #* Open Cafe shop #* Chiba Maihama Takashu community center #* Yukino's apartment #* Sobu High School #** Class 2F #** Service Club Trivia * The episode was coincidentally broadcasted on the same day as Yui Yuigahama's birthday. An image displaying "Happy Birthday Yui" was broadcasted on TBS during its initial airing. * It has the reanimated flashback of Episode 1 from Season 1 version of Yui's request. * The ending theme of Everyday World was performed solo by Nao Touyama (Yui Yuighama). * The eye catcher at the end shows Yui eating cookies while Yukino is holding a canned drink. Gallery S2 EP12 Starbecks.png S2 EP12 Hachiman Haruno 1.png S2 EP12 Haruno 1.png S2 EP12 Hayatos Clique 1.png S2 EP12 Hayatos Clique 2.png S2 EP12 Hachiman Yui 1.png S2 EP12 Hachiman Yui 2.png S2 EP12 Hachiman Yui 3.png S2 EP12 Service Club 1.png S2 EP12 Iroha Hachiman 1.png S2 EP12 Yumiko Hina Iroha.png S2 EP12 Saki 1.png S2 EP12 Saki 2.png S2 EP12 Pre Valentines Request.png S2 EP12 Saki 3.png S2 EP12 Service Club 2.png S2 EP12 Iroha Salute.png S2 EP12 Community Center.png S2 EP12 Cooking Flyer.png S2 EP12 Tamanawa 1.png S2 EP12 Iroha Wink.png S2 EP12 Kaihin Student Council.png S2 EP12 Service Club 3.png S2 EP12 Haruno 2.png S2 EP12 Service Club 4.png S2 EP12 Yui Yumiko Yukino Baking.png S2 EP12 Yui Yumiko.png S2 EP12 Keika Saki 1.png S2 EP12 Keika 1.png S2 EP12 Hachiman Hayato 1.png S2 EP12 Kakeru Hina.png S2 EP12 Iroha Hachiman 2.png S2 EP12 Iroha 1.png S2 EP12 Yumiko Yukino Baking.png S2 EP12 Hachiman Kaori 1.png S2 EP12 Haruno Hayato 1.png S2 EP12 Haruno Yukino 1.png S2 EP12 Yukino Hachiman 1.png S2 EP12 Yui 1.png S2 EP12 Yumiko Hayato Iroha.png S2 EP12 Saika.png S2 EP12 Keika 2.png S2 EP12 Keika Saki 2.png S2 EP12 Tamanawa Jealous.png S2 EP12 Meguri Sobu Council.png S2 EP12 Yukino 1.png S2 EP12 Shizuka Hachiman 1.png S2 EP12 Shizuka 1.png S2 EP12 Service Club 5.png S2 EP12 Service Club 6.png S2 EP12 Service Club 7.png S2 EP12 Mrs Yukinoshita 1.png S2 EP12 Mrs Yukinoshita 2.png S2 EP12 Service Club 8.png S2 EP12 Mrs Yukinoshita Yukino 1.png S2 EP12 Mrs Yukinoshita Yukino 2.png S2 EP12 Yukino 2.png S2 EP12 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes